1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination locks and more particularly to a combination lock which can be opened by an authorized person by means of a key in addition to the typical opening by arranging dials into a numeral sequence desired by the user. Further, the authorization can be inhibited.
2. Description of Related Art
Combination locks are well known. One particular type of combination lock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,709. While the patent may be suitable for the particular purpose to which it addresses, it still has the drawbacks of being weak of certain components, possible loosening of sealing cap, and difficult of manufacturing due to excessive internal components. Moreover, it is known that a padlock can only be opened by a key. Unfortunately, an integral combination lock and padlock has not been disclosed as far as the present inventor is aware. Also, it is understood that a user may forget the combination of a combination lock if its correct numeral sequence has been changed for a number of times. For solving the problem, it is desirable to provide a novel combination lock which, in addition to the typical opening by arranging dials into a numeral sequence desired by a user, it can be opened by an authorized person by means of a key. Inhibition of the authorization is also desirable.